


Continuidade

by YumeBaah



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aquele homem estava vivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuidade

**Author's Note:**

> Possui SPOILERS da batalha na falsa Karakura, estão avisados.

Entre os escombros, encostado em um amontoado de pedras, tijolos e areia, Hisagi não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo à sua volta. A batalha havia terminado? Aizen fora derrotado ou Ichigo sucumbiu perante seu imenso poder? Talvez ainda estivessem lutando, não sabia. Mas não importava, sua parte fora feita.

Tousen estava morto.

Obviamente ele sentia por isso, o homem era seu ex-capitão, era alguém em que durante anos havia depositado sua confiança. Atacá-lo não fora fácil. Mas admitia, era como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de suas costas. Não restava nada pendente, nada que ainda precisasse ser resolvido ou acabado, absolutamente nada...

Então flashes vieram à sua mente, acabando com toda a mísera satisfação que ele começava a sentir. Via seu corpo cansado, estirado e imóvel no chão empoeirado daquela cidade parcialmente destruída; há alguns metros de distância um homem forte, cabelos curtos e prateados, o observava com um ar indiferente.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, as imagens se dissiparam no mesmo instante. Aquele homem estava vivo. O antigo capitão da nona divisão que um dia o salvara e, consequentemente, se tornara alvo de toda a sua admiração estava ali, e sequer parecia lembrar-se do garoto magrelo e chorão que havia encontrado no Rukongai anos atrás.

O shinigami sacudiu a cabeça – um movimento pequeno, visto os ferimentos que possuía – e levantou os olhos para o céu. A luz ofuscante do sol o fez lacrimejar um pouco, mas logo uma sombra se aproximou e o cobriu.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes em total silêncio. Era como se não houvesse nada a ser dito, embora para Hisagi fosse exatamente o contrário; ele queria falar, queria expor tudo o que sentiu quando se formou na academia e a decepção ao perceber que nunca poderia se tornar tenente _daquele_ capitão.

O Vaizard abaixou-se, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão e ficou cara-a-cara com o menor. Sentindo tal aproximação o tenente percebeu uma certa tensão se apoderar de seu corpo, os músculos se tornaram rígidos e pequenos tremores sacudiram seus ombros.

"Pelo visto você ficou forte, não é, garoto?"

As palavras ditas num tom baixo poderiam facialmente ter sido acompanhadas por um meio sorriso se a expressão do homem não fosse normalmente séria, mas isso não as impediu de ecoarem pela mente de Hisagi. O rapaz não sabia ao certo a que elas se referiam, à luta contra Tousen ou ao seu posto no Gotei 13, ou aos dois. Não que fizesse muita diferença, já se sentia feliz apenas por ter sido reconhecido.

Sentiu uma mão em seu rosto, os dedos ásperos acompanhando as formas das cicatrizes em sua face direita e, em seguida, o numeral no lado oposto.

"Muguruma-tai... Muguruma-san...?" Murmurou num tom ainda mais baixo do que o usado anteriormente pelo Vaizard.

"Você cresceu..."

A voz grave preencheu novamente seus ouvidos e ele continuava sem saber o que dizer. Na verdade mal sabia o que pensar!

A mão do ex-capitão moveu-se para o topo da cabeça do moreno, sentindo a textura macia dos fios de cabelo ao bagunça-los numa carícia suave, semelhante àquela dada a uma criança que se comportou bem.

Kensei aproveitou o momento para se aproximar um pouco mais e depositou um beijo na testa de Hisagi, que, em reação ao ato, tentou afastar-se – fora pego de surpresa, afinal, não era comum ter Muguruma Kensei assim, à sua frente –, mas a ação foi completamente inútil, visto o local em que se encontrava, era impossível mover-se em meio a todo aquele entulho. Por fim, relaxou. O beijo fora rápido e mal tocara sua pele, mínimo e quase imperceptível se comparado aos seus desejos reprimidos durante anos.

Percebeu o maior se afastando e teve o ímpeto de segurá-lo, pedir para que ficasse. Mas o que iria dizer? Não queria parecer um adolescente bobo e apaixonado.

Alguns metros à frente Kensei parou, sem olhar para trás e, mesmo sem ter certeza se Hisagi iria ouvi-lo, sussurrou um “Até logo, garoto”.

A silhueta logo foi encoberta por uma nuvem de poeira. Em algum lugar próximo dali a batalha continuava.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic levinha e curta, não consegui escrever nada além disso. Mas gostei do resultado final (exceto do título, o título ficou horrível mesmo).  
> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
